webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Hotel/Transcript
episode begins with a close-up of a sign that reads "DANGER: FUMIGATION AREA". A roach scurries down to the ground runs away from the roach, and Grizz rapidly lifts his feet up and away from the bug while yelling Panda: AH! SOMEBODY GET IT! Bear pulls out a mini-flamethrower and scares the roach away Grizz: Be cool, little bro. It's gone. Panda: (Paranoid) Is it safe? Grizz: 'Yeah, man! It was just a roach. ''walks back on scene, shuddering to himself '''Panda: This is all your fault, Grizz! Leaving your leftovers all over the place, attracting bugs. Now we all have to wait while the cave gets fumigated. I was gonna record another music video today! (Grumbles) Grizz: Oh come on, why can't a bear snack around his own cave? fumigator comes out from the cave coughing and wheezing Fumigator: Fwoo! Haha, forgot my mask again! Well, back to it then-- Panda: Wait, wait, hold on... Sir, how long do you think this is gonna take? Fumigator: Hmmm... uhh, it's hard to say. The infestation's pretty bad... so it'll probably take all day, but no worries, bears. I'm on it! fumigator goes back into the cave immediately coughing again Panda: Buugh... Grizz: '''Huh, he forgot his mask again. '''Panda: Uuuggh, where are we gonna stay tonight? Grizz: How 'bout crash at Chlo-Chlo's? Ice Bear: Chloe's out of town for science summit. Grizz: Oh, Charlie!.... Grizz & Panda: (Reluctant) Naaaaahh... Bear looks away uninterested Panda: (Pulls phone out) ''Alright, let's just get a hotel for the night. ''takes Panda's phone Grizz: Oh oh, let me do it, please? I'll find us a deal! Option: Baylux | Price: $$$ Grizz: Yaow! This place is pricey. up Option: Golden Inn | Price: $$$ Panda: Nooooo... not this either... swipes up, Third Option: Castle | Price: $$$$$$ Grizz: 'AH! This one's got even more dollar signs! These are too expensive. '''Panda: '''Just scroll to the bottom, Grizz. ''swipes up until he reaches the last option: The Waggington | Price: $ '''Grizz: Oh! This looks nice and affordable! Panda: '''What's with the weird décor? '''Grizz: Let's see some more pictures! clicks on The Waggington, and previews its gallery Panda: Uhh, Grizz, I think this is a dog hotel. Grizz: Oh, uhhh.. okay, well, so what? We can be dogs for a night, right? Am I right? Panda: '''We aren't dogs, Grizz. Why would we do that? '''Grizz: Because it's... cheaper... (sighs) ''Okay, plan B: Lucky for us bears, we always have the great outdoors~! ''starts raining Panda: (Unamused) Alright, let's get the dog hotel... cuts to 'The Waggington -Resort for Dogs-'; all the bears are at its entrance Grizz: Hu-hooo! This place looks fancy! (Gets on all fours) ''Okay guys, like we practiced... ''bears go through the door of The Waggington, shake the water off of them, and Grizz rises up to the desk and rings its bell. A group of dogs come running towards the desk alongside an employee of The Waggington Joshy: Cha-Chi? What is it Cha-Chi? Guests? New Guests?... Oh-- Awwwww, new doggies~! Now where'd you big boys come from, huh? the bears are sitting like dogs. Grizz puts down a piece of paper, Panda places some dollar bills on the ground, and Ice Bear spits out a coin. Grizz: ''(Panting)'' Woof! Panda: Woof-woof. Ice Bear: Meow-- eh, woof. Joshy: Were you guys a drop-off? Ehh, looks like your owner left you with everything you need. dog goes behind Panda and begins sniffing his butt Panda: (Whispering) ''Woah, wo-ooh! Stop that! Shu-Shuu! ''(Lightly kicks dog away) places his hands on Panda's face Joshy: Hello, I'm Joshy~! Aren't you so cute and chubby! I've never seen such a breed, Grizz's mouth and these are some really interesting dentals. I've never seen these in a dog before. firetruck zooms by in the background, causing all of the dogs to go against the window and see the truck go by, barking as well Joshy: (Enthusiastic) TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK! lightly pokes Joshy, and Joshy jumps up onto his feet Joshy: Ha-Hoo! Let's get you settled in, shall we? to Joshy walking down a hallway with the bears Joshy: Dum da-dum da-dum da-dum da-dumm... come on boys, this way! Panda: (Embarrassed) Ugghh, this is so degrading, Grizz. I can't believe we're doing this. Grizz: Oh come on, Pan. You only gotta embrace doghood for one night. Panda: (Quietly) Easy for the messy one to say. Ice Bear: '''Ice Dog trusts five-star reviews. '''Joshy: And welcome, to the Waggington: An all-inclusive resort for pooches~! Bears grow faces of surprise. The shot pans out, showing us more of The Waggington Joshy: Our doggy diner offers a wide variety and range of protein, and so much more, and here's our heated dog pool, and some fun dog-yoga programs! Soo, what do ya doggies think? of the bears rush in and join in with the other dogs, initiating a montage to start where the bears interact with all of the activities, dogs, games, etc.. In Order: Grizz getting snacks at the Dog'n Dash, Ice Bear swimming swiftly through the doggy pool and Panda getting treatment from female employees, Grizz getting a haircut with another dog, all of the bears catching tennis balls from a machine, and Grizz helping out the small dog he got a haircut with a game of Tug of War; both howl in victory cuts to Grizz and Ice Bear getting massages from other employees, and Panda who is lying on the chair looking very pleased Panda: (Pleasantly sighs) This is the best. This calls for a selfie. takes Panda's phone mid selfie Joshy: (Chuckles) Silly dog, what are you doing with your owner's phone? We're gonna hold this at the front desk until your owner gets back. (Walks away) face immediately changes to seriously anxious/worried cuts to Grizz and Panda entering their room Grizz: (Energized) Ah, I feel so rejuvenated and young! Like a cub again, hahaha~! Panda: (Blank Expression) Myyy... M-My cellphone... Grizz: (Jumping on the cushions) ''Check these cushions, man! They gotta be grade-A decked out or something, haha-- OOF! ''(Sighs) This hotel was such a good idea... hey, where's little brother? to Joshy in the kitchen getting ready to put something in the freezer, only to see Ice Bear sleeping in the freezer Joshy: WHAAAAH!!! to Joshy struggling, but slowly carrying an irritated Ice Bear into the room of Grizz and Panda, and placing him onto his pillow Joshy: 'There... ''(Pets Ice Bear as he lightly growls) Now be a good boy, alright? (Pets Grizz) I know you're a good boy, (Pets Panda) ''and a good-night pat for you. Sleep tight, pooches~! ''(Exits the room and closes their door) '''Grizz: (Joyful) OH MY GOSH, DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE CALLED ME A GOOD BOY! AH, I just love the positivity here! night goes by, and the sun shines over the Waggington. Cuts to the room where the bears slept in Grizz:'' '(Lets out a loud yawn, and instantly gets excited) ''Oh, IT'S MORNING! IT'S MORNING! AH, NEW DAY! ''(Leaps out of the room) '''Panda: ''(Eyes are wide and fur is sticking up) (Unsettled) (Playing with red toy bone) Uh.. H-Hello, Cellie... I-Is there anyone there? '''Ice Bear:' (Tosses pillow off of his face, revealing a still irritated expression) to the bears walking through a hallway Grizz: ''(Bouncing around the bears) (Energetic) So I had this dream, we were all in it, Darrell too for some reason, we were at the buffet, and there was a pool, and then I realized, we're already living the dream right here in The Waggington! Hahaa~! '''Ice Bear:' (Tired and no in the mood) Ice Bear has dreams, but not last night. Panda: ''(Anxious) That was the first time I couldn't scroll to sleep... ''dashes to the front desk while woofing in excitement, and stands up Grizz: Check out time! Hu-hu-huh, "rate your dog's stay", uhh, excellent of course. Panda: (Panting quickly) CELLIE?! CELLIE, AHH-- CELLIE, THERE YOU ARE!! Doh, my precious phone. I'll never let you go again!'' (Hugs it tightly)'' Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear will no longer be Ice Dog. '''Panda: (Quick sigh) Let's get outta here, guys. I'm ready to join a society with technology again. (Begins walking away with Ice Bear) Grizz: Bros, wait! I got an idea! Why don't we stay here a little longer? Bear and Panda stop walking, and grow either unamused or panicked looks Grizz: I don't know, like.. pppshee-another week or so~? Come on, it'll be fun-- Bear and Panda turn around irritated, Panda letting out a loud angry groan Panda: GRIZZ! YOU'RE NOT A DOG, WE'RE BEARS WITH TASTE! You can't keep pretending, man, they'll figure it out eventually anyways! Grizz: Come on, guys, it's so great to be a dog, ya know; (Gets on all fours) ''free to do whatever we want! I think I got enough to swing this place for an extra week or so. '''Panda: '(Begins walking away) Buugh, whatever. See you in a week, Grizz... Ice Bear: Peace out, dog. (Walks away) Grizz: (Waves bye) Well, see ya later, bros! You don't know what you're missin'!... Hmm.. I wonder what they got for breakfast. to Grizz over at the Dog'n Dash Grizz: Bark!... (Loses smile and looks around) Bark!!... Bow-wow!... Um, woof! Uh, excuse me, uh t-the thing's busted-- I mean, bark!.. Bark, woof! (Runs off) goes to the kitchen Grizz: Woof, someone fix it please-- (Gasps) pans out, showing a heavily frosted pie with a cherry on top on the kitchen counter Grizz: ''(Grows very excited)'' Ahh, room service! Room service, room service, room service! (Giggles as he puts his paw in the frosting) Wait, my cavities.... (Eyes grow large as he hums eagerly and desirably) (Gives in and begins scarfing down the pie) to Joshy Joshy: Puppies! Puppies, we're going for a walk! Line up little pooches, walk walk walk walk! Okay, Chupie, check! Gerald, check! Cha-Chi, check! Uhhh... Grizz: (Lightly burps and looks up at Joshy with the pie's frosting all around his mouth) Joshy: (Takes a few steps back from Grizz with an alarmed look) Naagh. continues looking at Joshy commonly, and lets out a cheerful woof Joshy: ' Bu-Bu... RABIEEES!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ''runs to a cellphone, and frantically dials a number '''Joshy: ''(Terrified)'' SECURITY, WE HAVE A SITUATION! alarm begins going off and the room begins flashing red. Grizz looks around Grizz: (Clears throat) (To the dogs) Psst.. is there something in my teeth? to Ice Bear and Panda sitting at an outside table of the pizzeria Panda: Ugh, finally some real food. (Takes a bite of his pizza, but begins spitting it out) My lips are still covered in dog hair. grunts and yells of struggle can be heard in the background Panda: Huh? men forcefully pull a muzzled Grizz out from the Waggington with sticks hooked on the muzzle, dragging him towards their truck as Grizz desperately struggles; shouting and saying "NOT A DOG, NOT A DOG!" Grizz: (Waves) ''Oh! Hey guys! ''Bear and Panda grow an extremely panicked look Panda: GRIZZ!!! Grizz: Panda, they think I have rabies, but I really just like pie-- forcefully tossed into the back of the truck and stuffed into a steel-barred cage Tan-skinned Man: ''(Pushes Grizz to the back of the truck) GET IN THERE! '''Panda:' (Panicking) DAAH, GRIZZ!! We gotta save him!! Bear and Panda get up and begin to run, but then Panda stops Ice Bear Panda: '''DAH, WAIT, LEAVE A TIP! 18%, '''18%!! COME ON!! Bear tosses money on the table, and they begin running again Light-skinned Man: What's gonna happen to him? Tan-skinned Man: '''Same thing that happens to all dogs with rabies. '''Light-skinned Man: Oh.... BYE-BYE RABID DOG! door closes, Grizz shaking his cage desperately. Panda and Ice Bear make it to the truck Panda: 'Grizz! We're gonna bust you out! ''(Begins pulling the door but with no avail) Bear moves Panda out of the way, pulls out a bobby pin and begins picking at the lock with it 'Panda: '''HOLD ON, WE'RE COMING! ''to Joshy with the dogs at a fire hydrant '''Joshy: O-kay, one at a time fellas... (Turns head around, puzzled) Huh? What are those guys doing? Bear opens the door Panda: Grizz! We're gonna break you out! panics as he shakes his cage. Panda trying to climb into the truck Panda: Just gimme a-- WOAH! truck speeds off, causing Panda to fall onto the street Panda: (Yelling) GRIZZ!!! (Rises from the ground) ''NO, STOP-- WOAAH! ''Bear slips under Panda, and gets on all fours Ice Bear: (Determined) Ice Bear, Rescue Bear. (Begins chasing after the truck) the other dogs immediately start running after Ice Bear, causing Joshy to fall over. The dogs catch up to Ice Bear and Panda. Panda looks behind himself Panda: You guys gonna help? dogs woof in-sync Panda: Okay, follow me! Bear and Panda edge closer and closer to the truck, Grizz still panicking and shaking his cage out of fear Panda: ''(Yelling) (Reassuring) GRIZZ! HANG ON BUDDY, WE'RE COMING-- WA-Huh?? ''Bear and Panda begin slowly falling behind from the truck Panda: What's going on?! Why are we slowing down?! Ice Bear: (Sweat flying off of him, looking exhausted) ''Ice Bear ''(pants) getting... tired... speeds pass Ice Bear, and pushes a street crossing button, causing the traffic light to turn red Panda: 'AH, GREAT JOB, CHUPIE~! ''truck stops at the red light, and even though it goes green, Chupie is very slowly crossing the road '''Light-skinned Man: (Impatient) Come on, go! Shuu, move already!! truck speeds off in the other lane cutting pass Chupie; Ice Bear, Panda and the other dogs quickly follow after. Panda: EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH!! bears jump over a table where two other people are sitting at. Gerald jumps after, taking the woman's chicken leg in the process. Cha-Chi and Gerald run with Ice Bear and Panda while the two bears jump over a manhole and run over a car. to Grizz still gripping onto his cage as he grunts and weeps Panda: HOLD ON!! truck speeds off once again, and a police officer jumps out in front of Ice Bear and Panda, causing them to abruptly stop Officer: ''(Strict) Woah woah woah, what're you doing in the middle of the road?! ''jumps at the officer and gets caught by him, causing him to lose his focus on Ice Bear and Panda, which allow them to begin running again; Cha-Chi follows. Officer: D'awwwuu, you're adorable! [Cuts to Grizz continuing to seriously panic while Cha-Chi, Ice Bear and Panda are on the truck's tail) Panda: 'Cha-Chi, I need you to fly! ''runs up to Ice Bear and then gets picked by Panda's mouth. Panda launches Cha-Chi through the air and Panda bites onto the tail of Cha-Chi's collar. Cha-Chi lands inside the back of the truck, and bites onto one of the bars of Grizz's cage. 'Panda: '''HIT THE BRAKES!! ''Bear stops running and begins pulling back. With Cha-Chi's, Panda's and Ice Bear's roles combined into one, it manages to fling Grizz's cage out of the truck and into the air. Grizz's cage begins breaking into pieces as it rolls and tumbles across the ground, freeing Grizz of the cage and his muzzle as well. Once Grizz has stopped moving, Cha-Chi, Panda and Ice Bear run to Grizz's aid '''Panda: ''(Concerned)'' Grizz! Grizz, are you okay man?! Are you hurt?! Joshy: (In the distance) CHA-CHIIII!! runs into the scene carrying Chupie and Gerald as well Joshy: Ahh, there you are little guy~! (Picks Cha-Chi up) ''Pheeww... thank goodness! Heh, you fellas need to be careful. There are rabid dogs everywhere. ''truck in the background zooms by with its alarm going off, causing both the dogs and Joshy to become very excited Joshy: (Excitingly gasps, and begins running off) ''TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK TRUCK TRUCK TRUCK TRUCK!!! '''Grizz:' (Guilt-ridden) Ahh... this is all my fault. (Slowly sits like a dog, and throws his muzzle off of him) ''Ah, I'm sorry guys, I feel so terrible about all of this. ''(Hits his head a few times) ''Gah, bad Grizz, bad Grizz! '''Panda:' (Supportive) Aww, it's all good man. I mean I guess it's fun to be a dog once in a while. begins sadly whimpering Panda: Aww, cheer up buddy. begins petting Grizz with one paw, and then two; Ice Bear rubs Grizz's side Panda: ''(Playfully) Aw, who's a good boy~? Who's a good boy, such a good boyyy~?... Wanna go home? '''Grizz: '(Smiling) ''Thanks, bros. ''gets up and begins walking with his brothers down the street. Grizz beings chuckling a bit Grizz: That chase was pretty crazy though, huh? Man, I guess we'll never try that again-- huh? Oh hey! Let me use the bathroom real quick! lifts his leg up over a fire hydrant. Panda and Ice Bear running to Grizz Panda: '''NO, GRIZZ, STOP! ''Transcript Completed on October 15th, 2017'' ''(Note: The dog names and "Joshy" are how I imagined they would be spelled. The spellings I wrote are not official, and are likely to change when their official spellings are discovered.)' Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts